militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
62d Expeditionary Attack Squadron
|type= |role=Reconnaissance and Attack |size= |command_structure=Air Combat Command |garrison=Kandahar Airfield |battles=European Theatre of Operations Korean War War on Terror War in Afghanistan |current_commander= |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron emblem (approved 24 February 1949) }} The 62d Expeditionary Attack Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. It is a provisional squadron of Air Combat Command, attached to the 432d Air Expeditionary Operations Group, stationed at Creech Air Force Base, Nevada. The primary mission of the 62d ERS is to launch and recover all the Air Force Remotely Piloted Aircraft in Afghanistan. Mission The unit operates Unmanned Aerial Vehicles over locations in Central Asia as part of the Global War on Terrorism. History World War II Activated as part of IV Fighter Command in early 1943, engaged in Air Defense of the San Francisco area as well as a Replacement Training Unit until the end of 1943. Trained as a North American P-51 Mustang operational squadron, deployed to the European Theater of Operations, being assigned to IX Fighter Command in England. Operated both as a tactical fighter squadron, providing air support to Allied ground forces in France as well as an air defense squadron, attacking enemy aircraft in air-to-air combat over Europe. Converted to a tactical reconnaissance squadron in August 1944, engaging in hazardous reconnaissance flights over enemy-controlled territory, gathering intelligence for Allied commanders. Advanced eastward across France using forward combat airfields, then into the Low Countries as well as Occupied Germany until the end of combat in Europe, May 1945. Postwar era Remained in Germany as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe occupation forces, returning to MacDill Field, Florida, in December 1945. Equipped with Douglas FA-26C Invaders for night reconnaissance. The FA-26 (later RB-26) was an A-26 with all guns removed and cameras installed throughout the aircraft. Korean War Due to the pressing needs of Far East Air Forces in Japan the 162d and the photo-processing 363d Reconnaissance Technical Squadron moved from Langley Air Force Base to Itazuke Air Base, Japan on 18 August 1950 for Korean War service and began operations as part of the 543d Tactical Support Group, flying RB-26 Invader night reconnaissance missions. It later moved to a forward base, Taegu Air Base (K-2) in South Korea on 8 Oct 1950, returning to Komaki Air Base, Japan on 26 January 1951. The squadron was inactivated on 25 Feb 1951. Reconnaissance training Reactivated in 1971 as the 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, being equipped with McDonnell RF-4C Phantom II reconnaissance aircraft. Performed replacement training for reconnaissance pilots, 1971-1982 until its parent 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing was re-equipped with General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcons and became a tactical fighter wquadron. Also operated flight of Martin EB-57E Canberras performing electronic jamming mission with RF-4Cs on simulated combat missions. Retired B-57s in 1976, being the last USAF active-duty squadron to fly the B-57. moved to Bergstrom Air Force Base, Texas along with RF-4Cs and continued replacement pilot training mission until RF-4Cs were retired in 1989, then inactivated. Expeditionary operations Reactivated in 2003 as provisional expeditionary reconnaissance squadron by Air Combat Command, operating UAVs as part of the Global War on Terrorism attached to USAFCENT forces in Central Asia. Lineage * Constituted as the 382d Fighter Squadron (Single Engine) on 11 February 1943 : Activated on 1 March 1943 : Redesignated 382d Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 20 August 1943 : Redesignated 162d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 25 August 1944 : Inactivated on 3 February 1946 * Redesignated 162d Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic on 9 July 1946 : Activated on 29 July 1946 : Redesignated 162d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic on 14 June 1948 : Inactivated on 25 February 1951 * Redesignated 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 12 May 1971 : Activated on 15 October 1971 : Redesignated 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Training Squadron on 1 July 1982 : Inactivated on 31 December 1989 * Redesignated 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron and converted to provisional status on 26 February 2003 * Redesignated 62d Expeditionary Attack Squadron on 16 September 2016 Assignments * 363d Fighter Group (later 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Group), 1 March 1943 * XII Tactical Air Command, 29 September 1944 (attached to Reconnaissance Group (Provisional), XII Tactical Air Command after 16 October 1944) * Ninth Air Force, 15 Nov 1944 (attached to Reconnaissance Group (Provisional), XII Tactical Air Command) * XIX Tactical Air Command, 21 April 1945 (attached to 9th Reconnaissance Group (Provisional), 21 April 1945, 10th Photographic Group, 22–25 April 1945) * 10th Photographic Group (later 10th Reconnaissance Group), 25 April 1945 * United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe, 24 June 1945 * Third Air Force, 3 August-3 February 1946 * 363d Reconnaissance Group (later 363d Tactical Reconnaissance) Group), 29 July 1946 (attached to Fifth Air Force 18 August-26 September 1950, 543d Tactical Support Group after 26 September 1950) * 543d Tactical Support Group, 10 October 1950 – 25 February 1951 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing (later 363d Tactical Fighter Wing), 15 October 1971 (attached to 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 5–24 March 1976, 12–26 July 1978, 24 July-24 August 1979, 20 May-22 June 1982) * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 July 1982 – 31 December 1989 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate at any time after 26 February 2003Assignment information in Bailey, except as noted. :: 451st Air Expeditionary Wing, 26 February 2003 –1 May 2007 :: Attached to: 432d Operations Group, 1 May 2007 – present Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 1 March 1943 * Santa Rosa Army Air Field, California, 23 August 1943 * Hayward Army Air Field, California, 4 October-2 December 1943 * RAF Keevil (AAF-471),Station number in Anderson. England, 23 December 1943 * RAF Rivenhall (AAF-168), England, 22 January 1944 * RAF Staplehurst (AAF-413), England, 14 April 1944 * Maupertus Airfield (A-15),Station number in Johnson. France, c. 3 July 1944 * Azeville Airfield (A-7), France, 23 August 1944 * Montreuil Airfield (A-38), France, 13 September 1944 * Dijon-Longvic Airfield (Y-9), France, 24 September 1944 * Nancy-Azelot Airport (A-95), France, 2 November 1944 * Haguenau Airfield (Y-39), France, 31 March 1945 * Wiesbaden Airfield (Y-80), Germany, 21 April 1945 * Furth Airfield (R-28) (later AAF Station Fürth), Germany, 26 April 1945 * Reims-Champagne Airfield (A-62), France, c. 24 June–July 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 3 August 1945 * MacDill Field, Florida, 21 December 1945 – 3 February 1946 * Brooks Field, Texas, 29 July 1946 * Langley Field (later Langley Air Force Base), Virginia, 20 December 1946 – 28 July 1950 * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, 18 August 1950 * Taegu Air Base, South Korea, 8 October 1950 * Komaki Air Base, Japan, 26 January–25 February 1951 * Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, 15 October 1971 (deployed to RAF Alconbury, England, 5–24 March 1976, 24 July-24 August 1979, 20 May-22 June 1982; RAF Coltishall, England, 12–26 June 1978 * Bergstrom Air Force Base, Texas, 1 Jul 1982-31 Dec 1989Station information in Bailey, except as noted. * Kandahar Airfield, Afghanistan, 2003-2007 * Creech Air Force Base, Nevada, 1 May 2007 – present : Aircraft operating from Kandahar Airfield, Afghanistan (or other undisclosed locations), 1 May 2007 - present Aircraft * Bell P-39 Airacobra, 1943 * North American P-51 Mustang, 1944-1945 * North American F-6 Mustang, 1944-1945, 1946 * Douglas FA-26 Invader (later RB-26), 1946-1951 * McDonnell RF-4C Phantom II, 1971-1989 * Martin EB-57E Canberra, 1971-1976 * General Atomics MQ-1 Predator, 2005– present * General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper, ?-Present References Notes ; Explanatory notes ; Citations Bibliography * * * * Category:Attack squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force